


In a Relationship with Mark Zuckerberg

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo thinks someone is messing with him, because why would his relationship status be in a relationship with Mark Zuckerberg? AU. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Relationship with Mark Zuckerberg

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the social network.
> 
> Quotes: "Why is your relationship status single?"-Christy
> 
> "I don't know how to change it."-Eduardo

"Why is your relationship status says in a relationship with Mark Zuckerberg?" asked Christy, the moment after Eduardo opens the door to his New York apartment. He's dead tired after running around in Manhattan looking for advertisers to bring profits into facebook. So it takes a second for Eduardo to understand what Christy just told him.

"Wait, what?" replied Eduardo.

"Your facebook page says you are in a relationship with Mark Zuckerberg. Are you? I always knew you were cheating on me with him," replied Christy, rather pissed as Eduardo for lying about loving her. She then slapped him before Eduardo can say anything. Before she left his apartment, she decided to burn his garbage can, and told him to go to hell for what he did to her. The relationship was over.

Eduardo isn't really that upset about the fact that things are over with Christy, after all, she was a tad crazy and tried to burn his apartment down with him inside it. But he was really certain that when he created his facebook page, which his relationship status stated as him being single. He guesses that Dustin or somebody wrote that he's in a relationship with Mark for some unknown reason or as a practical joke. He needs to go to Palo Alto to discuss things with Mark.

Especially why his relationship status is the way it is? And how to fix his relationship status to being back to single! Also he needs to figure out how to block Christy from stalking him on facebook.

He packs everything he needs and calls Mark, who tells him to come to Palo Alto, and to move all his things from his apartment to the house that Mark rented there. The movers will take all the things he placed in the boxes and will move his bed, lamp, and drawers and will be in California in less than a week. He rushed the shipping process, because when Mark told him to move out to California, he had to admit it was partly to get away from Christy (who kept calling him after the breakup) and because of the advertisers who were unwilling to invest in facebook.

"I need you to help me on the business side here" told Mark in the conversation they had on the phone together. Eduardo didn't have time to talk about his relationship status to Mark, because Mark could only talk to him for less than 5 minutes on the phone. Something about hearing back from another investor in Palo Alto to invest in facebook.

**Author's Note:**

> I was slightly scared to post this. Please let me know is I should continue this story!


End file.
